


The last airbender: The story of a duck

by GinYang98



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinYang98/pseuds/GinYang98
Summary: Water, earth, fire, air. Long ago there was a persone capable of master the four elements with the job of keep the balance in the world. This person is called "The avatar". And him/her will always be reborn, after the death of the old one, in diferent bodies from each nation keeping a cicle. The last avatar was Mickey Mouse, the new one is Dewey Duck. (English ver)





	1. Burning the Ship

When the triplets hatched, there was no one caring for them. There was only a single lamp above them to keep them warm, protecting them from the frozen wind of the South Pole awaiting them outside. Naked with yellow feathers and with no one there to care for them, one by one, with only a few seconds between, they broke through their shells and left that safe place to enter this world alone.

But even though an act as beautiful as birth, especially that of triplets, becomes sad with no one there to hold them and keep them warm, there is still something even sadder; Death. In the moment the ducklings were breaking through their shells, elsewhere with the strike of lightning and upon the glass-strewn ground, before his best friend's very eyes an important public figure died.

But what was special about this person? The fallen one was the avatar, the only person capable of mastering all four elements. And what does this have to do with the birth of these ducklings? One of those newborns was his successor.

* * *

A duck entered the room where three little ducklings were sleeping together in the large cradle they shared. One of them was wide awake, moving around in the crib despite being wrapped in a blue blanket. The elder watched him and only smiled, and he took the duckling in his arms. He began to sing a lullaby, trying to soften his hoarse, harsh and sharp voice so that he could lull the little one to sleep.

When the child started to yawn, the duck lowered him back into the cradle and wrapped him back in his blankets.

"I wish your mother was here. SheShe would be so proud of you … You are growing very strong," the older one smiled, and he gave each of them a kiss on the head: first the one who was wrapped in a red blanket, who yawned softly as he shifted; then the one with the blue blanket, whose eyes were half-closed as he fell back into Morpheus's arms; and lastly the one with the green blanket, who smiled a little, revealing small dimples in his cheeks. "… Why do they look so much like you…?" As he walked away, tears gathered in his eyes.

He was not their father, he was just a relative who would take care of them from then on. Uncle Donald …

* * *

Donald wrote letters every day. He repeated them but he always ended up burning them all in scorching fire. What did they say? Nobody knew, but it was for someone important. For whom?… The only thing anyone really knew was that he began writing them after his nephews hatched.

The nephews were normal children, or at least they looked like they were. The three of them were special, but it first showed up in the eldest triplet. Do you know the legends of this world? There are people who are able to control a natural element: water, earth, fire, air … The eldest brother had manifested the ability to control water at six years old. For this reason, he helped his uncle with some domestic tasks that included the use of the skill. However he hadn't really trained his ability, at least not until he became a part of the "Boy Scoutz: the Junior Woodchuck" group.

Louie also developed this ability a year later, but more vaguely than his eldest brother. In truth, every time Dewey or Huey started to bother him when they were out of the house, small cracks formed in the ice at his feet, but they went unnoticed. At least they did until one day, when Dewey was being bothersome, Louie threw a blow and accidentally made the ground crack, causing them both to fall into the water below.

And Dewey … Well, we'll talk about Dewey a little bit later.

* * *

The letters never stopped- he wrote them and always burned them- but they did decrease in number. At first there were five letters, but in the end there was only one with five names in it. Burned in the fire, his words became smoke.

* * *

"Listen to me all! A story for dinner time!" shouted an old dog with large ears, dressed in the typical fashion of the Water Nation, though his clothes looked very worn. His eyes looked crazy, but the inhabitants sat around the fire to hear him speak, as if he were the wisest of them all.

"Hey, Huey, do you really think those clothes keep him warm?" asked one of the children around the fire, chuckling. This child was a duck, and he was sitting in between two others who, curiously, looked very similar to him. The only thing that differentiated them were the feathers on their forehead.

"Yes, they do, Dewey," answered Huey, a boy with a small winter red cap, contrasting completely with the blue suits worn by the populace. "We, the Junior Woodchucks, made those thermal clothes so that old Jenkins doesn't die of the cold."

With a call from the eldest of the family of ducks, who wore a sailor's hat, the two little ducks fell silent.

Thus, the story began: stories of the different "avatars" of the world: about the avatar Felix and how he accidentally caused a small fight between spirits and mortals, about the avatar Julius who was one of the most violent and died in the spirit world, of the avatar Walt who was the first of them all, of the avatar Pattience who was the first woman and who gave the official order to learn the elements, about more avatars, about the spirits, about the white lotus and how these together with the great spirit master Yen Sid maintain the balance of the world… But the one who he spoke of the most was the avatar Mickey and his team, to the disgrace of Donald.

* * *

The old man in town knew who Donald Duck was. Or rather, what he had been. He told stories of epic battles, about the great waterbender he was, about the most powerful avatar up to that point, about a warrior from the Earth Kingdom, about a reporter from that same nation, about the princess of the Fire Nation, and the last female airbender in the world. He told of the great team they were, the "avatar team" as they called them: Mickey Mouse, a benevolent and childish young man who kept at bay a growing war until his imminent death at the hands of someone who is currently in prison.

Donald did not like to hear this, but he always ended up listening to the old man for his nephews: Huey, Dewey and Louie. Especially for the middle one, who seemed to be even more excited than the other two about the stories each day.

Donald never denied having done such feats, but he never confirmed it either. What has happened to this poor man to only be present for his nephews and not for himself? …

* * *

"Imagine that the avatar is in our tribe! Just imagine that!" Dewey said to his brothers excitedly, raising his arms and pretending to do the motions that the old storyteller made when relating historical events.

"It would be great to meet the avatar. I mean, that guy is a celebrity since his birth…" the third child who, until now, had not spoken, smiled, and amusedly tried to imitate the one with the wild hair, pulling from the ground a small, inconstant flow of water that floated around him, which due to little experience fell back to the ground without warning. He let out a small, disappointed sigh.

"Well yes, Louie. It would be pretty cool… but I do not think he'll show up again. According to the old Jenkins and the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, it's been seven years without an avatar and he was supposed to be born among the air nomads but…" the eldest of the triplets gave a grin, remembering the old man's words saying that the cycle was broken since there were no more air nomads in the world. Or well, there was one but this guy didn't have kids.

"Oh, come on. All this is a matter of magic and those things, right?" said the youngest of the three, draping his arms around his brothers' shoulders from behind, looking from one to the other. "I mean, you have that weird magic too."

"It's called Waterbending and it's not about magic. It has to do with energy and our brains," Huey scolded Louie, annoyed. "And you're also a waterbender, I'm not the only one!"

"Magic, energy, whatever." Louie raised both eyebrows, smirking in amusement.

"The avatar has to exist! … yet…" Dewey said, looking thoughtful, before he finally smiled towards his two brothers confidently. "I know it. I mean, he could not disappear just like that."

"Oh, yeah? And how do you know, dear Dewford?" Huey raised both eyebrows as a challenge, jokingly.

"… Maybe intuition? I don't know."

"Maybe you are the avatar!" Louie said mockingly, giving a little push to the elder, who did not hesitate to push back.

"Boys, stop talking, please," their uncle said, turning to look at them with irritation.

"Yes uncle Donald…" The triplets chorused.

* * *

Years passed. Donald raised them, burned letters, trained in secret to not forget anything he knew… and in the meantime, the boys played, studied and were protected by the eldest of the house. Typical in a small and broken but good family…

One day, however, that protection turned into overprotection, as just a month after Louie's ability made itself known Dewey's own revealed itself.  
But it was not water. It was air.

* * *

That day Donald wrote letters again, two to be exact. One was addressed to four people, and the fifth was going to only one person. Who…?  
But these… He did not burn them.

* * *

Donald's nervousness increased, and he had the three locked in the house most of the time. Huey was no longer allowed to be part of the woodchucks, Louie couldn't get along with the other children in the town, and Donald never took his eyes off of Dewey. He had even forbidden the use of airbending in public.

Although in the beginning this bothered the children a lot, they managed to survive their paranoid uncle for three long years. Sometimes they even ran away from home to have fun outside, and although he always found them, they remembered those moments of freedom with joy. They really did not understand the current danger … At least Dewey, who was the most daring of the three, did not understand.

The moment came when their uncle locked them up when he had to leave. This was the moment Huey realized why his uncle was so paranoid.

* * *

_"Water, earth, fire, air. When we were little the old man of the town told stories about a person, born every so often between each nation, who could control the four elements they called "the avatar". He told how the last avatar maintained peace throughout his time until he died due to the betrayal of one of his relatives and that, due to this, a war was about to begin. I also heard the stories, told by that crazy man, of how the avatar had had a group of companions in which my uncle Donald was listed as a great waterbender and sailor. I personally did not believe these stories and I was skeptical. Seeing is believing._  
We all knew that the next avatar was among the air nomads, but according to the old man there was only one, who didn't practice the air nomad habits, and, according to him, had no children…  
Strangely, my younger brother, Dewey, was an airbender. Uncle Donald, after my brother showed his power, did not let us out of home. Would he be the Avatar…? No, I really do not believe, it's just coincidence … It has to be coincidence."

* * *

The situation of confinement worsened with the passage of time, to such an extent that Donald no longer allowed them to even help him clean up at home, as if he thought that they would escape or something. Unconsciously, this caused fights among the children: Louie blamed Dewey for the situation, Huey was not a great mediator and only took care to make sure they did not get hurt from the blows, Dewey blames the other two for doing nothing against Uncle Donald, Huey yelled a lot at both of them (especially to Dewey because the child is too reckless)… it was just a disaster.

One day, when one of these fights occurred, the brothers were in the kitchen. Louie boredly watched as Dewey tried to create a swirl of air in his hands, another good excuse to get into trouble.

"Leave that, you'll never make it," Louie said mockingly, leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter and his head on the palms of his hands.

"Do you want to try?" Dewey glared at Louie, crossing his arms.

"… No thanks. I'm not an air person, you know…" He turned to a small glass of water, trying to move the water without success. "… Meh, one day I'll get it…"

"You know you have to practice, right?" Huey asked, and with a single motion he lifted the water from the glass and put it back into it.

"Stop doing that, kids!" Donald's scream was heard from the top floor. "I do not want you to get hurt or something!"

Louie leaned on the bar, face down, in frustration. Dewey grimaced. Huey just sighed in resignation…

"This is impossible…" said the middle brother.

"You said it," Louie's voice, muffled by the large jacket he wore, grumbled out an agreement.

"We'll find something to have fun. We always do…" said the eldest, trying to encourage the other two.

And so, Dewey just started hitting the bar like it was a drum. What? He was bored. It did not cause Louie to flinch, nor did he lift his head from its place on the counter. Huey, on the other hand, did react, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly at his brother.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

"Rhythm…?" Dewey answered, and he continued to beat lightly on the counter without noticing that each tap left a small black spot on the wooden bar. "I'm bored."

"Eh… Dewey…" Huey, noticing those little marks, tried to make his brother stop. A second blow on one of them generated smoke, but the kid with ruffled hair did not flinch even a little.

Huey kept trying to make Dewey stop, but as if believing it was a challenge the younger kept on even stronger. Annoyed, Louie looked up to try to make them shut up for once, but felt a strong blow to his right arm, on the sleeve of the jacket, and stared at it in shock. After a few seconds watching a small incandescent light on the garment he finally screamed. After him was Huey, and in the end Dewey shouted.

* * *

Donald heard the cries of the triplets and, surprised, he ran awkwardly down the stairs. What was found was something unpleasant; his kitchen was on fire.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

With nothing more to think about, he grabbed them one by one and took them out of the house while the flames swept across each and every piece of furniture, through every room.

And in the distance, the family watched the flames destroy their home.

"… Now pay me, Dewey…" Louie, freezing without his large jacket, just stretched his arm to Dewey, waiting for something. Dewey, without even looking at his brother, just took out of his pocket a pack of dry meat and a few coins and gave them to Louie.

"I can't believe you were right…" Dewey just whispered, with shock written in his face.

* * *

_"I didn't wanted to believe, but THAT day arrived. The day that Dewey accidentally burned our home down with his hands, since he actually controlled the air. My uncle Donald went into such a great panic that he took us out of town a few hours after that, in a boat that he says he bought. I could see the terror in his eyes and I did not know why, but I was also very afraid. The avatar was born again, and it was my brother… What could be worse than this?"_


	2. Fish.

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. When we were little the old man of the town told stories about the existence of a person, born every so often between each nation, that he could control the four elements: the avatar._

_He told us how the last avatar, who was my uncle's friend, died at the hands of one of his allies, and that with it had disappeared ... until recently._

_But nobody knew that he had been reborn._

_My brother Dewey, an airbender and probably from the last land, had burned our home with his hands, and because of that our family now travels the world._

_My brother is the avatar, but we must hide it from the worldview._

_My uncle said it was dangerous that the others knew..._

* * *

 

Hardly a year had passed since the events in the South Pole. A family of ducks had been left homeless, due to a fire, caused inside the house after trying to cook a typical feast, or at least that was what the elder had explained before fleeing the south pole on a boat.

The truth is that no one in the town knew exactly what happened, but they found something similar to a hand marked on the kitchen counter, which made them think of a fire master, however, everyone knew that this family was made up of teachers. water and a master air ...

There were people with suspicions about a certain issue with the avatar cycle: Each avatar is born following a specific order: Water, earth, fire, air. Although they could never confirm if the air master child of the Pato family was the avatar.

But in the end, this group now lived in a motor boat and sails. Huey, Dewey and Louie, the triplets, along with Uncle Donald, had changed their lives forever, from being residents in a forgotten town to nomads traveling on the high seas, from city to city as if there were no tomorrow. The good thing is that they would get used to it...

Or maybe not.

The truth was that being in that small space was a martyrdom for active children. But especially for the middle one: Dewey.

He was the naughtiest of the three, always trying to create distractions, and asking for help from his brothers so he could escape from his uncle every time they reached a new city. And the truth was not his fault, but since the kitchen incident, Donald paid more attention to what he was doing, and that's why it was harder to escape. Although it seemed unfair to his brothers that they too were included in that constant vigilance.

But Donald tried to keep them happy as much as he could, selling fish every time they came to a city to get money, and trying to buy them things with that money to keep them entertained, educating them on their own ...

The truth is, he cared a lot for them, he taught them to read, write, some basic mathematics, and most importantly for him ... To sail on the high seas.

"Boys, it's time to have dinner!" Donald's voice sounded from the kitchen, with a jocular tone.

"It's not fish, right?" The middle complained quietly with his brothers.

"Probably it is" Huey made a face observing Uncle Donald's cooler, which had four large fish.

"Do not complain, today I know it will be great " Donald smiled at them, trying to cheer them up.

Unfortunately, when they went too far in the high seas they could only eat fish.

"But it's always fish…" Louie said, making a grimace of disgust and boredom combined.

"Do you really hate fish so much?" The major turned to the cooler with the fish already skinned and without thorns, carefully marinated in juice of sea grapefruit and other spices that still had.

Donald struggled to make different preparations of fish every day, so (he felt a little hurt) showed sad at the refusal of his nephews.

However there was one who was too kind to be mean to him ... Huey.

"... Let's eat! The marinade sauce that you prepared smells really delicious! What is it? Salmon?" Huey smiled at his uncle, and when Dewey wanted to protest, he only nudged him to shut up.

"... Thanks Huey. Now go to set the table" Donald said, taking a pan in his hands. "And because of your 'boredom' I think that tomorrow we will arrive in a city to buy something different" The big duck continued in a moody tone. "But we have to fish more to sell it".

Although that had been a scolding tone, inside the children took a leap of joy.

The next day, when arriving in the city, a large port full of huge ships and numerous people loading and unloading merchandise were there.

The great port of the earth kingdom was before them, and there was only one thing to do: Sell and buy.

Dewey got off the boat carrying a box full of fresh fish, and behind him was Huey who carried another.

"Finally! A city!" Dewey said leaving the box on the floor and cleaning his forehead.

"In fact it is not a city, it is a town affiliated with the kingdom of Omashu" Huey said looking around. "I read about this place in the Woodchuck book".

"Whatever it is, we're finally on the ground ... By the way, where do we leave all this?" Dewey left the box on the floor and began to try to stretch his muscles.

"Let's wait for Uncle Donald to see what he decides…" He left the box next to the other and sat on it on a bank.

Louie got off the boat carrying only a small box that was not fish, and he paid more attention to a wooden toy than what he was carrying in the other hand. Behind him was Donald carrying the last box of fish.

"Walk guys, we'll see who wants to buy this". The big duck said, watching the kids rest. "This will be fast".

On the dock there was a large group of people crowding into the market, where they sold various products such as beef, cheese, vegetables from the land kingdom and other delicacies. A unique diversity that was shocking for a group of children who had only seen fish for a month on their plate at their table.

"How much do you buy me this? It's fresh". Donald told one of the employees of a position where fish was sold.

Meanwhile, Dewey stood watching the crowd, keeping his brow furrowed. I wanted to go explore that city, run around and try to be noticed. He always wanted to do that, but he never succeeded because of that wall that forbade him and his brothers to do what they wanted ...

Donald, that wall was his own family.

The truth was that he never thinks before acting, so in one way or another he would try to escape...

He fixed his gaze back on himself for a few moments, when he saw that his entire family was sufficiently distracted to grasp what he was going to do:

Getting away from them.

So, Dewey started walking through the crowd, smiling at the sunny day. How big the place was! They all wore green and brown clothes, they came and went like crazy, as if there was not time for anything anymore. At least for him it was not like that, and he just walked around looking at the place, smiling. Uh! He wanted to find a thief and disarm him, or use his power to defeat him, be a hero!

Unfortunately his walk would not last long.

"Dewey! Dewey!" In the distance the cries of the family were heard, with the biggest flush of anger that caused the irresponsibility of his nephew. What had he done to deserve this stress?

Ah, yes, adopt your nephews ...

At least he loved them and they loved him, and that was enough, right? It was a valid sacrifice.

"Dewey! Uh, where did he go?" Huey put his hand to his head and scratched it, after making a tired grimace.

"I don't know" Louie answered, paying more attention to his green yoyo than to the search of his brother.

Huey turned to see Louie with a rather heavy look.

"Can you please leave that?"

"And you can stop screaming that I'm focused?" Louie responded in a dry way and continued playing with his yoyo.

\- You two are impossible ... - Huey said annoyed, and continued with his search.

How Louie did not walk, Huey took him by the arm, while the minor complained that he did not let him do one of his "tricks".

In the distance from the crowd, Donald managed to see a small fringe raised like a flame, white, and dressed in blue.

Bingo.

The older one smiled, and then started running.

Dewey was in a toy stall, where they had key rings with names. He checked each one with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, why do you never have my name?..." He complained, keeping a couple of coins in his hand.

"DEWEY!"

With that scream the boy with ruffled hair turned to his sides with confusion, until he saw the faces of his uncle and his two brothers in the distance.

"... Uh oh" Dewey turned around as fast as he could and started running as fast as his legs allowed.

"Dewey, don' ru-! Ugh already did…" Huey showed fatigue, starting to run after his uncle.

The boy passed between the people without much difficulty, but the older had it more complicated because, obviously, he was bigger, less agile and people gathered where he wanted to go.

Dewey smiled as he ran, as if his escape was a game; and at a certain point it was, since, being a child, everything could be taken as a game.

Donald continued his career, and when the people dispersed a bit, he managed to get closer to the younger one.

"Oh no..." The boy whispered, without stopping, trying to escape from a future punishment. And he almost succeeded, but suddenly an adult dog collided with him throwing him to the ground.

The adult turned, while the child was sitting on the floor rubbing his hands.

"Oh, be careful boy." He said quietly without bothering, although he had a somewhat mocking tone of voice, and helped him get up.

"If this happens again and you run again from me, Dewey..." Donald arrived and took the boy's arm angrily, but the blush of his face went down when he saw the other adult.

"... Donald?"

"Goofy?"


	3. The town near Omashu, part 1.

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._

_Many years ago there lived a boy named Michael Mouse, or as we all called his friends: Mickey. He was a very important public person for the world in general; but for me he was always a great friend and not just what the world wanted him to be._

_Along with my best friends Donald and Mickey, we had the greatest adventures, and despite our bad luck, we always managed to get it right out of each one..._

_Or that’s what I thought._

_Until that day arrived._

_I was the father of a child, and something happened so I had to decline in the missions with the avatar Mickey._

_And the day I was absent, my friend Mickey died…_

_The day I was not there the avatar died, and disappeared from the world._

* * *

“Oh for the spirits, Donald!” The dog opened his arms and pounced on the duck.

“No-no-no-no!” Donald tried to deny the hug of the other, but the dog grabbed him with strength and a big smile. “Uh, G-Goofy. You are crushing me…”

Dewey stared at both of them on the ground still, frowning a little.

“... Goofy…” Dewey saw with attention the elder dog. “... I-I know him?”

”Uncle Donald!” Huey came closer, still pulling Louie's arm.

Goofy released Donald, who breathed in exaggeratedly after the bear hug.

“Uh? Donald! Are they your so-?” He was about to ask, but was interrupted by Donald’s voice.

“No they are not my children, they are my nephews. They are Della’s sons”. Donald said as fast as he could, and he couldn’t help it but smile a little with a slight melancholy showed in his beak. They are Huey, Dewey and Louie.” He said, pointing to each one with his hand.

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you! “. The dog said in an animated tone of voice, taking the hands of two of the three children, specifically those of Huey and Louie, and shook them with force.

Huey only smiled when the older one shook his hand, but the younger one complained in an exaggerated way to the dog.

“Oh, I'm sorry buddy“. The elder man said with a slight giggle.

Of course, as if that ‘AHYUK’ could be considered a light laugh.

“And how have you been? What happened? “. Goofy asked again, looking directly at the big duck.

“Oh ... Eh, well ... Now ... after "that" ... I kept taking care of my nephews and …

“You disappeared. “ He said raising his eyebrows a little confused.

“Uh, no ... I tried to send them letters but ... Eh, you know... The mail system of the North Pole is deficient“. Donald said, smiling a little nervous. He was lying, but he did not want to make his old friend think he had not thought about him at that time, right?

“... Yeah, sure…“ Goofy narrowed his eyes, seeing the duck suspiciously. But he smiled, and instantly grabbed Donald in another hug, squeezing his neck and back abruptly “Then… You have a family!”

While his brothers tried not to succumb in the shame that caused them to see that scene so embarrassing, Dewey remained watching that "stranger", even after rising from the ground.

And at this moment, Donald was purple from the little breathing he could do at that moment due to the squeeze that the dog had on him.

“I know him...“ The boy with wild hair said to himself, in a quiet tone, as if that comment were for himself. “Goofy... At what time? ”

Louie turned to see Dewey when he heard that, somewhat confused due to the position his older brother had at that time. Naturally, Dewey would be trying to hold his laughter because of how "funny" his uncle and dog looked at the time, but the fact that he was silently watching the scene, caused him some ... How to say it? Certain strangeness, since it wasn’t normal in the middle child.

Donald also noticed the unnaturalness of Dewey's behavior in those moments, and at the second understood what was happening he just got serious.

“... It was nice to see you Goofy, now we have to retire“. The elder duck said suddenly, managing to separate from the hug.

“Huh? “ Dewey reacted to the quick change in attitude of his uncle, like Huey and Louie. But while Huey and Louie understood in a moment the situation that the major was carrying at that moment, Dewey frowned a little.

“Why? “ Dewey asked with a little discomfort and fatigue. Why did they always have to do that? It was not fair!

“B-But ... “ Huey complained a little, pointing to the grocery market. “We were not going to buy food?”

Donald saw Huey with a little uncertainty. It was true that, he had promised... Well, a few minutes of purchase were not so bad.

“... We buy and we go”.

“But if we have been in the boat for a long time...“ Then the voice of Louie was heard, who maintained a somewhat tired expression.

“...“ Donald could not against those looks, he just couldn’t. Those children were his weakness (along with his temperament and impulsiveness but nobody cares at the moment). “Okay already. But we leave tomorrow in the morning”.

“Yes, Uncle Donald! “ They said in unison, changing their frowning expressions to a genuine smile.

Goofy saw the children with an impression. Donald was hard to break, but they had done it with few words.

“... Well, if you want, you can come to my house. I have a lot of food and some rooms that I can lend to you today“. Goofy spoke at that moment, smiling a little.

“... That sounds perfect Goofy, thank you very much“. Donald smiled, feeling lighter than before; this, somehow, calmed him down. Nothing bad will happen today...

* * *

When they arrived at Goofy's home, a scent of biscuits, bread and cakes were received: Goofy owned a bakery, with a sliding door covered with papyrus and a window on the side of the entrance, on which was a sign that said "x bakery." Inside, it was painted in green pistachio tones, with a line in the center of the wall with figures in brown and yellow tones imitating grains of wheat and bran, and the shelves were made of fine wood with small wooden doors.

Upon entering, the eyes of Louie and Dewey shone before all the delights placed in front of them, and while Dewey automatically turned to see Donald reaching his hand toward the bookshelf slowly, Louie took in his hand a piece of bread with sweet green march above.

Donald only nodded to the middle child, who quickly took in his hands a piece equal to Louie's.

Goofy smiled a little and turned to his side, seeing the boy in the red cap raising an eyebrow.

“You do not want something? “ The dog asked the older boy, who was staying between him and Donald.

“Uh ... It's fine. “ He said and came forward to take another piece of bread.

* * *

Everything continued its course calmly. The dog showed them the small rooms he had in his house. They were not enough for the four to have one each, so they would probably be divided between two rooms.

By dusk, the children were calm in a room, locked as usual.

Maybe it was the custom to do that.

But they did not like it.

Donald and Goofy stayed in the kitchen, while Goofy washed the pile of frets that he practically never had, that while Donald helped him drying the dishes. Due to his clumsiness, several times he was about to fall the dishes to the dog, like Donald. They remained silent for a long time, looking towards the same point through the kitchen window.

“... So... How long have you been living in your boat again?“ Goofy asked after that silence, turning sideways to the duck.

“... One or two years, I do not remember at all”.

“Ah... And you brought your nephews because Della…”

“Della is not here. “ Donald said suddenly, interrupting Goofy and closing his eyes, trying to stay calm.

“... I'm sorry to hear that...“ Goofy turned to Donald with an understanding look. “So you're his tutor or something?

“I am...”

“Ah...”

They remained silent for another time, and the first to interrupt this time was Donald.

“How long have you had this place?

“Shortly after leaving the white lotus“. Goofy sighed.

“I also abandoned the lotus”.

“I guess it's ... Mick's death, right? “ It hurt a lot to ask that.

“A set of things. Now I have to take care of the boys“. Donald smiled a little, very tired, but the smile was genuine happiness at a certain point.

They fell silent again.

“You look tired“. He interrupted the dog again.

“... I am” Confessed the duck.

“And paranoid”

“... Paranoid? Me? No, I'm not“. The duck could not help but laugh a little in disbelief.

“... Donald, you saw me and instantly wanted to go back to the boat. And I know you a lot to know that when you are afraid you run away from things.

“ Maybe just a little ... “ He said trying to take little account of the situation. “ It's nothing, just because I worry a lot about children. “ Although it was a good reason, there was something else.

And Goofy did not want to ask anything more about those matters.

They finished with the frets after a while, again in complete silence; Keeping in their place they heard a drop of water fall from the key for a few minutes ...

That was until the silence was broken by Donald.

“And how is Max? “ He asked, thinking that this would be a good topic of conversation.

“Oh, Max ... He's fine. “ Goofy said looking out the window.

“Are you in college yet? “ Donald reloaded at the bar, seeing his friend a little less serious than previous moments.

“No, but he does not live here anymore.

“I guess it's okay, right? “ The dog turned to see the duck as soon as he heard those words.

“Actually, I'm going to visit him tomorrow morning. Would you want to come with me? “. He smiled a little, crossing his arms. “I guess it would please my son to see his godfather”.

Donald shuddered when he heard the word ‘godfather’. It was true! Mickey and he were been Max's godparents... Along with Mickey’s girlfriend and his ex… Uh, that hurt a lot.

Feeling guilty, he just smiled. He thought that a few more hours of stay in that town would not hurt anyone ... No?

“That… Actually sounds pretty good”.


	4. The town near Omashu (Part 2)

**Duck Avatar AU**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Ducktales isn't mine**

**Disclaimer 2: Avatar's universe is not mine either.**

**Disclaimer 3: I forgot to tell ya this story has some songs, ups! The song "Leaves from the vine" is not mine either.**

**Warning: Any similarity of this story with another it's pure coincidence.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: The town near Omashu (Part 2)**

* * *

 

Donald didn't thought about telling to the boys that he was going out with his friend Goofy, thinking that it was better to leave them there locked up as he always did.

They never noticed when he was out, anyway.

But nobody thought that Louie, the laziest of the three, was out of bed with the purpose of taking another piece of bread from the bakery (obviously without permission).

The youngest one was going down the stairs when he heard that conversation between the adults, and he felt interested in it. He even forgot his main goal that moment.

* * *

 

"Then we would leave tomorrow or...?"

"In fact, I had planned to leave now." Goofy said, pointing to a small backpack that had very few things inside.

"Is the road long?"

"Not too much. Let's say that we would travel during a couple of hours of the night and we would return tomorrow morning".

"... Oh..." Donald turned a little worried towards the door that led to the stairs, thinking a bit ... If they were already asleep, there would be no problem going back and forth at dawn.

At least " _nobody was listening"_.

"Then… What are we waiting?" Donald asked, feeling more animated and younger than before.

 

* * *

 _"This is interesting."_  The duckling thought with a smile on his beak. It was a great opportunity! Wasn't it? To be free, get out of his uncle's sight for a while, maybe to stay awake all night…

Or maybe just tell his brothers about this and go out to explore the city at night.

He stayed in bed for a while, listening to the words that the friends exchanged until the conversation ended. At that moment he quickly went back to the room, waiting for not being discovered.

He waited for Donald to come up and check that the three boys were asleep, so he stayed between the blankets…

But time passed and nobody came.

After he heard the bell of the bakery door ring, he woke up from the bed and saw through the window (which faced the street). Uncle Donald was leaving the house with Goofy, and they were gone after a few seconds.

That was when he woke up and went out of the room, heading directly to Huey and Dewey's room.

He opened the door without even asking or noticing whatever his brothers were doing. Only opened it and exclaimed.

"Hey, wake up! Uncle Donald is out!" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, keeping a lazy smile that showed his wished to get into trouble.

"Wait, what?" Huey lowered the comic book he had in his hands, and turned directly to the youngest triplet, raising an eyebrow a little confused.

"What you heard." Louie said pointing at the door. "Uncle Donald left, and we have a house alone. I say we gotta get out of here".

It was that moment when the elder triplet made a grin, sure THAT Louie's idea was really bad. They always got into trouble when Louie "pulls-a-Louie".

And he liked to get in trouble! But that night he wasn't in the mood.

Dewey, on the other hand, went out of bed without even thinking about it. Simply: After getting an opportunity to leave his confinement, he takes it… But I guess we already know that.

"Let's go! Being locked up makes me sick." Dewey shook his feathers, while a small smile came from his beak. "I heard that there's gonna be a 'spirits festival' or something like that." Dewey smirked at the fingers, ready for a new adventure.

"We can't, you know that Uncle Donald will be angry if he comes back and doesn't see us." Huey said sighing reluctantly. He also wanted to leave but…

"He's not coming back until tomorrow" Louie said, raising both eyebrows. "We can go and return without even noticing".

Dewey was ready, after removing his pajamas and putting on a typical water tribe kimono shirt.

"No-No… Y'guys, I'm not sure about this..." Huey hugged himself, shrugging a little. "I-I mean... Uncle Donald is always watching us and it's a bit strange that he's gone like that" He took a look on his two brothers with some irritation in it.

"But he always does that." Dewey complained instantly. "I've seen him go without telling us, it's not the first time".

"Actually, Dewey is right… And when he tells us, he always leaves us locked in the boat" Louie was on Dewey's side.

"Also, the situation is totally unfair. We deserve this!" Dewey said raising his eyebrows.

Huey showed surprise, his brother in the middle was being... rational? Or something like that. It all was really unfair. They never left; they never were ablet of doing anything...

And, if they were careful, nothing could go wrong.

Huey looked away and only brought his hands to his head making a decision.

"Okay, okay. But only for a couple of hours". Huey said finally getting out of bed and looking for his clothes.

Dewey and Louie celebrated a little, crashing fist with complicity.

"But let's try not to make a scandal. No dramas. And is forbidden to show up that we are benders" Huey took a watch on both, but especially on Dewey.

"B-But.."

"No. Nothing. Most people in here are non-benders and we don't want to be a circus".

Dewey rolled his eyes, and the kids went out of the house.

* * *

 

"So Max is in Omashu and that's why we're walking too much?" Donald complained after walking for half an hour.

"Well, yes. But I tend to go and back in a couple of hours. And I don't think this time will be the exception". Goofy said proudly.

Donald rolled his eyes and just continued on his way, resigned to the fact that he could not stop until he reached the happy place.

* * *

After living the house, the triplets saw the night take over the place, just to be taken out by small lamps in the streets, which led them to the center of the city.

And there was the festival: with free food, spectacular performances, a small shadow theater, plays, and even more stuff to go and get fun!

The boys' eyes sparkled when they saw that. They could have a lot of fun!

Automatically, the eldest took both minors from the arms and ran towards the shadow theater, where a function already started was heard.

Apparently it was normal that in all the towns, people heard stories about the avatars, because the shadows and the narrator were talking an Avatar Mickey story.

This... this actually made the elder and the younger feel uncomfortable, mainly Huey. But Dewey, as always, looked at those stories with some illusion. Or would it be nostalgia? Maybe both things.

When the show ended, Louie was the next to choose where to go: And obviously he went to the food stalls. The boy was hungry!

And for the luck of the three, who were short of money because Uncle Donald left them any money, the food was free.

After eating, they went directly to the games of chance section: Marbles, shooting, bingo, fishing, the hammer one, etcetera. The triplets won some toys and stuffed toys. Mostly Louie, who, for some reason, was very good at cards and lottery.

"He's cheating". Dewey raised an eyebrow.

"That's pretty obvious". Huey said resigned, watching his little brother win another green toy.

The older brothers always complained about their little brother's "evilness". But they never had done something because he never learned that what he did was actually wrong.

* * *

 

"It's been two hours on the road, Goofy!" Donald complained again. He wasn't the same young duck that could run for days without getting tired.

"Oh, don't worry, we're almost there." The dog said smiling sideways as he slowly continued his way.

\- Aigh. It is better that it be soon". Donald said as he walked behind him carrying the dog's suitcase.

"Well, we're here"

Donald saw the dog with confusion. They were at the middle of nothing! Weren't they going to the boy's house or something? That's what he understood, right?

Goofy approached the duck, taking the backpack and taking out several things: A match, two incense, a bra for incense, a small bottle covered, which uncovered and placed some flowers.

Donald did not understand much of what was happening, he could only watch the dog do that altar.

An altar for a dead kid.

At that moment, Donald's eyes opened, and tears welled up when he heard Goofy's voice begin to sing a song, just after putting a photograph on that small altar.

_"Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam"._

Goofy's voice, although it had a permanent falsetto due to his tone, broke more and more as he continued to sing to that photograph.

Donald remembered why Goofy wasn't at the last mission with the Avatar Mickey before his death. Maximiliano Goof, Goofy's son, disappeared after an attack of the dark spirits in Goofy's natal town. This type of dissaparitions were very common in this world, and the pain of losing everything in one night was common too.

And he knew perfectly how it was.

" _Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home"_

Donald took a couple of steps forward with bright eyes, and knelt beside his friend, who began a constant tearing down his cheeks.

"… Nobody found him, right?"

Goofy only shook his head, while the words that came out of his mouth were only those of the lullaby.

Donald got near his friend and gave his a hug, just to feel Goofy's tears in his arms and starting to cry himself too.

* * *

 

When the festival began to end, the people began to went away to their homes, and Huey knew that it was time to go back to Goofy's house. Being the oldest made him the responsible one, so he gave a call to his brothers, but there was no sight of them.

"... Great". He said with irritation, and started walking meanwhile he called out loud to the other two.

Huey was moody at the moment, so he wasn't really aware of what was behind him. Because he didn't noticed that Dewey was behing him, walking quietly and trying not to laugh…

"…" Dewey raised his hand, and with his finger touched the center of the back and quickly lowered the finger still attached to it down.

And when the older one least expected it, he felt a touch on his back that made him jump up and turn the defensive, screaming scared as he threw punches in the air.

Dewey walked back after he felt a hit in the beak.

"... DEWEY!" Huey shouted, while the scare became a nuisance. Although he was still trembling.

Dewey was silent for a few seconds before starting to laugh out loud and throw himself to the floor.

"You should have seen your face!" He shouted, pointing to the major with his finger while hugging his stomach after falling to the floor.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Huey screamed, still holding the fright in his face.

"Of course it is!" Said the middle one after getting up, laughing a little but still calmer. "You were too distracted thinking that we got lost that I could not help it but scare you!"

"Ah! Yeah! Sure! So if both of you are here, where is Louie?" He frowned.

"He's there next to the-Wait Where did he go?"

"... LOUIE!" The two brothers began to shout the name of the youngest brother, and began to look for him everywhere.

* * *

 

Louie was aware that he got separated from his brothers, but he had seen a group of strangely uniformed dogs that were really suspicious…

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't a curious child at all; in fact, he preferred not to put his beak where he was not called. But those guys had thing in their hands that wasn't theirs. They had things that belonged to him and his family: Maps, a giant compass, Huey's guitar, Dewey's weird collection of sticks and rocks… And his precious Melodica.

Those thieves had looted his ship. Those thieves were brave enough to take his Melodica. Of course that means he was a little angry.

Nobody steals from his family except for him.

He was following them in silence when he felt someone grabbing him from behind. He could not scream, because his body was paralyzed while he saw another dog arrive and put it in a sack of potatoes.

* * *

 

Meanwhile time passed by, the people and the place remained in solitude. Even the streetlamps began to turn off and darkness was able to domain again.

The two brothers began to despair, they weren't finding Louie and in a short time they were in total darkness.

"Why you didn't watch Louie better? You know how he gets lost easily!" Huey complained while his hopes to find the child vanished between a little anger that was rising more.

"Why you didn't watch him?! I'm the same as you right now!" Dewey returned the question with frustration. Both were the same so they should not complain about each other.

Ah but they could complain about Louie.

"Why does he has to have such a bad sense of direction?"

"I don't know, I guess it's how he is". Huey crossed his arms, stopping and looking around. There was very little light. "... There is no other way, we have to look for him in those alleys".

"Then we have to stay united..." Dewey said starting to pull the biggest one towards the nearest street. "Ugh, that sound really corny"

"Focus, Dewford. Focus!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Sorry!"

While they were walking, the moonlight stopped guiding them, and they only had small lights of the homes supporting them in their search.

"This is very dark. If you just let me make a little fire..."

"No". The elder one said straight on. "With the light of the moon is enough". He was nervous every time Dewey suggested using one of the elements, mostly fire (he burnt their house, remember?). Dewey grimaced.

"Well, but then you guide". Dewey said, and Huey took the lead.

* * *

 

The minutes passed when Dewey saw inside an alley, where the whining of a group of people was heard. Among them, the voice of Louie.

He suddenly stopped, making Huey stop too, and Dewey pulled him directly to a wall where they could hear those calls for help.

"All of this-this must be a misun-misunderstanding..." Louie tried to speak, still sitting on the floor with his hands tied with ropes.

"Just shut up". The biggest dog said, pointing his finger at the duckling. "Ugh, this child never stops talking…"

Louie grimaced as he tried to make himself comfortable.

The same large dog got a couple of bags to a carriage carried by horses-ostrich.

"Bigtime, we've loaded everything and we're ready. What do we do with the decoys?"

The smallest of the dogs scratched his chin, looking at the small mass of people in a somewhat suspicious way.

"I guess we can sell them to the salt mines".

In their hide spot, the brothers watched everything those vandals were doing and talking, when they heard "salt mines".

"Tho-Those things were not something from the black market?" Huey said with quiet voice, taking his "Woodchuck Junior" book, looking for information about the mines.

""The salt mines are a group of underground caves in the land kingdom that are uninhabited due to the inhuman conditions of the place, they are uninhabited, but falls believes that smuggling groups have taken these places and make money with it."" He read in an audible voice for both the eldest, and Dewey only heard him.

Something inside the middle brother, a flame that rarely came out because of his more pacifist thinking than that of his brothers (although the child was restless preferred to use brute force only when it was really necessary) came out. What the heck did those dogs want? Why were all there? Why did they have Louie among them? Why did they want to send them to the salt mines?

Without thinking, the boy came out of his hiding and headed towards the dogs.

"DEWEY COME BACK! Ugh!" Huey tried to pull his brother, but it was too late.

"LET GO THOSE PEOPLE NOW!"

The dogs turned towards the boy, and the one of smaller stature only occurred to him to ask.

"No".

"I wasn't ready for that".


	5. The Beagle Boys

**Disclaimer: Ducktales isn't mine**

**Disclaimer 2: Avatar's universe is not mine either.**

**Warning: Any similarity of this story with another it's pure coincidence.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: The town near Omashu (Part 2)**

* * *

 

The moment when the middle brother came out of their hiding, Huey thought of claiming at him to come back. But he preferred to keep silent. It was way more dangerous that those dogs found both of them.

On the other hand, Dewey remained silent for a long time, waiting for the dogs to do something else... This was the most dangerous, stupid and reckless thing he had done in his life! And he admitted it. But he couldn't help it. Something inside told him to face those dogs.

But how can a 10 year old boy be able to defeat those guys?! They were three against one!

He was the avatar, yes, but nobody knew about him and he didn't even know how to bend the basics of... Any element.

"Bring that child too, he already saw us". Said the one who seemed to be the leader, the smallest of them all.

The two dogs took the child by the arms, he started struggling and kicking, but they already had it. They tried to tie him up when something occurred to him, although he hoped that his body wouldn't betray him.

He sucked air into his lungs, the most he could, and exhaled it with a hard puff. As the air went flying out of its beak, a very strong gust of air came out of it, causing the dogs to let go and he was thrown back, and fell on a standing garbage can.

The kidnapped people began to whisper to each other, and the three criminals were shocked by what they had just seen.

"Has that child just airbend?", "Didn't they have no air benders?", "The air nomads are still alive?" And more questions where rising.

"... WOW! I'M A PRO!"

"Oh, Idiot Dewey…" Louie said, wanting to make a facepalm.

"D-Don't stand there! " BigTime shouted. "Make something!"

The two dogs planted their feet on the ground raising their fists in the air, while the youngest joined the fight with a knife in hand.

Dewey, however, celebrated that he had managed to make airbending! Although it was a bad manage of it...

For the moment he had to concentrate on the actual situation: The dogs, the hostages, and his young brother.

Huey saw the opportunity to go where the other people were without being noticed, and untied the moorings one by one. He told them where to go, for avoiding the dogs.

He made a sign to Dewey when he untied Louie, and pulled the young boy behind the trash can he came from.

And seeing that everyone was safe, he should have just run away. He was going to make another burst, but he felt a rock pass very close to him.

"... O-Oh...!" The boy took a step back, but already had the wall on his back.

"Come on, boy. There is no escape"

" E"Eh ... Yes there is, I suppose"

"Why so sure?" One of the beagle boys laughed.

Dewey pointed behind the dogs. The hostages were gone.

"WHAT?!"

And Dewey ran at that moment. And he would have managed to escape! But one of the villains forced him to retreat after making a wall of rocks right in front of him.

"Uh... I think... Now I have to fight with you... Earth benders, right?" He turned around, smiling a little. Excited? Maybe. This was his first fight... And the avatar never lose! He couldn't lose! "LET'S GO, BRING IT ON!

Quickly, the boy tried to imitate the pose of one of the dogs, and began to try to throw blasts of air with his hands. Given his inexperience, from time to time the bursts didn't come out, but the previous ones helped him enough to distract the dogs.

Instantly, the skinniest of the three made a wall in front of him, and began to throw pieces of stone at the young avatar.

Thanks to the spirits he managed to dodge the pieces, but for very little. His light feet and relatively small body helped him a lot. But that didn't mean he had no experience in... Nothing related to being the avatar.

The boy clenched his fists, and threw a blow into the air, trying to make a gust of air that would blow them all out. But he didn't release air.

He threw a ball of fire. A strong fireball.

Big Time hid behind Bounce Beagle when he saw the fireball coming out of the boy's closed fist.

"Can he bend another element?" Bounce asked confused.

"You Fools! He has just bendled two elements!" BigTime shouted to his partners, and both saw him with confusion. " Ugh, that child is the avatar! Do you know how many money anyone can give us for him? The earth queen, the lord of fire, the red lotus!

At that moment, Dewey's happy gaze changed to one of surprise and concern for himself ... He tried to throw some other element and run away, but before he could do anything, his feet were trapped between the rocks, and then his body and his hands.

Now he realized, again, that he had ruined everything… Again. He only ruined everything. He ALWAYS ruins everything.

And the worst part was that there was nobody to help him.

Or so he thought, because something broke the rocks that had trapped him. Something that left him standing in a puddle.

Behind the trash can, the other two kids left, the eldest one ran into the dogs, directly to attack them with... Water, for the misfortune of the young Avatar.

Huey, who at that time was full of nerves and was noticeable due to his clumsy movements, he demonstrated that he had a lot more experience bending his element than the Avatar. And that was not good, at least for Dewey.

Louie stayed in his place while he watched Dewey cross his arms and frown his eyebrows. Uh, he was upset, but at least when he got angry he had some reasoning and it was just throwing little hurtful phrases. Not like Huey who did become like Uncle Donald.

Quickly, the youngest one went for the middle one, tried to pull him out from there meanwhile Huey distracted the dogs. But the avatar didn't moved.

"What are you doing? Let's go!"

"No" Dewey said, staying in his place.

"But..." Dewey pressed his beak to make him stop.

Dewey stayed there, watching the technique of Huey, who not only managed to defend himself and the boys from the dogs, but also showed that he had a little more training than the basics. Dewey remembered that Huey knew some waterbending because of the woodchuck juniors, but... The woodchucks have a fighting policy, the woodchucks didn't fight... Also, they had YEARS without meeting with any of those scouts groups because they were now nomads. How?! How?...

"... Did Uncle Donald lie to me?..."


	6. The Avatar state

Meanwhile, Huey kept his eyes to the front. His movements were more abrupt than one would expect from a waterbender, but he kept the three dogs at bay, much to their surprise.

“Leave my brother!“ Huey said, holding his waterbending attacks nervously.

“And where this one came from?!“ Bouncer said, behind a stone wall, avoiding the attacks of the 10 year old boy.

“They are only children, you morons!“ Big Time said protecting himself with Burger. “Get them!”

Huey froze a bit when the boss of the beagle boys said that, but he tried to keep the attacks to help his brothers flee and then run him.

But he didn’t count on Dewey.

We should know that, when Dewey gets upset or angry, he usually doesn’t react by shouting or acting quickly against the person who he gets angry; he only gets rude with this people. But at that moment his blood was boiling of pure disappointment. For him, disappointment was something that didn’t go with him, so he reacted WORST with disappointment.

He was right to feel bad about all this! He was right to feel angry, disappointed and above all, betrayed. How was it possible that his uncle lied to him so blatantly? How is it that your brother never said anything to you? He was the avatar.

His uncle didn’t let him be the avatar, he didn’t know why, but it wasn’t a justification to hide something that he also had to learn. He hadn’t had any problems with that, because he was with his brothers and he didn’t let them learn to control their elements either, that's what he said. But the way Huey moved wasn’t something he would have learned all alone. No. It was obvious that Donald had taught him.

He was the Avatar. He must learn to control the four elements even if they didn’t want to. He had been born that way and they must accept it. He was the one who should save them. He shouldn’t be locked up in that small boat. He must protect others, not others, him. It is assumed that the avatar's job is to do all that and more. Maintain balance, maintain peace. He was the avatar.

HE IS THE AVATAR.

He clenched his fists and his eyes, feeling his whole body tremble. His conscience was cloudy and now he just wanted to... Do something. He didn’t know what, but maybe he should let himself be carried away by those voices in his head.

Louie was trying to pull Dewey by the shirt, trying to take him away. But seeing how little by little the child was beginning to tremble, he released it.

“All right! Stay! I'm leaving here!“ Louie said and turned around to run, but the exit was blocked.

Dewey turned to his sides and saw a broomstick. It was almost as long as his size. He took this in his hands and ran to where the fight was.

Huey made a final attack before falling to the ground with a great gust of air that also threw the three bandits.

“What?!“ Upon seeing Dewey in the middle of both sides, he could only get up as quickly as he could. “What are you doing?! You're supposed to leave here! Where is Louie!?”

“Trying to escape! Now you tell me what are YOU doing?!“ Dewey turned to see him directly, keeping an angry expression.

“WHAT?! What am I doing?!“ He pushed him back and split a rock in half.

“Since when you know how to waterbend?!“ He shouted, also pushing and returning a stone to the dogs, with a strong gust of air.

“Are you kidding me!?“ Huey rolled his eyes, took him by the shirt and pulled him back with this movement. “Just run! Now!“ He defended himself from another stone.

“HAVE YOU ALL LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME?!”

Dewey was on the verge of tears, holding the stick with even more strength. He wanted to throw it to Huey.

“But you already knew!”

The dogs were stopping the attacks, watching the two children fight with some confusion.

“Of course not! I didn’t know anything about this!”

“Of course! The nights when we reached the mainland, I went out with Uncle Donald to practice and you two stayed on the boat!”

“Louie said you were going to buy things! Not... To practice...“ And turned to see Louie with anger.

Louie was trying to escape, trying to climb up a wall. But a gust of wind made him fall on his back.

“HEY!“ He got up and turned back, knowing who he was.

He was going to claim when a rock happened right in front of him and he better kept quiet.

Huey tried to ignore Dewey's claims, defending himself and attacking the dogs again, who took advantage of the children's distraction to get closer and thus trap them.

His nerves were full and he couldn’t get distracted because if he did he would lose the rhythm. His methodical movements proved that he needed to think before attacking.

Dewey, on the other hand, tried to knock down both the dogs and his two brothers (on purpose, actually). He was more reckless, and his lack of practice made him make mistakes and setbacks that gave them an advantage over others.

There came a point when both Huey and Dewey fought with Bouncer and Burger, and that Big Time threw himself at Louie, who was just looking for a way to get out of there.

“Why do you always have to go out with your nonsense?!“ Huey shouted at Dewey, splitting another rock in half.

“Don’t! Do you guys cheat me?!”

“We weren’t fooling you!”

“OF COURSE YOU DID!”

And Dewey distracted himself by turning to see Huey with tears of pure anger and frustration.

It was at that moment, just in that distraction, that Bouncer took advantage and, with a kick, threw a large rock straight at the stomach of the boy with the wild hair.

Dewey didn’t notice that attack until it was too late: the rock hit him full in the torso and pushed him directly against the back wall. The jolt of the blow between the wall and the stone caused that a bang was given in the head; strong enough to cause him lost conscience and fell to the ground.

“DEWEY!“ Huey shouted, and a great wave of anxiety overpowered him. He turned to try to do something so that the dogs would leave them alone and go for the middle brother; but his movements were now erratic and very little water was rising. Instantly, Bouncer came to him from the front and took him by the arms, lifting him from the ground.

Huey's peak trembled with horror. They were lost. They’ve always been.

Louie, on the other hand, ended up trapped by the other bad boy, and he was also very afraid in his look.

Quickly, the villains tied the arms and legs of two of the three children (believing that the third wasn’t necessary since he was unconscious), and threw them in the car that was still there.

Huey couldn’t stop hyperventilating, turning around, calling for help, shouting the name of Dewey to wake up. Louie struggled with the ropes and also asked for help. But then Burger arrived and he put both of them in his mouth with a sock.

“Shut up“. Big Time told them and climbed with them to the truck, while Burger and Bouncer went to the front.

Huey and Louie only saw each other, trying to do something, struggling, talking. But they couldn’t do anything anymore.

Not many seconds passed when the skinniest of the bandits managed to start the car, but it took longer to open the way to get out of that alley.

“I wonder how much they will pay us for this little boy~“. Big Time asked raising both eyebrows with amusement.

Fear dominated Huey even more.

“I hope Ma doesn’t get mad about this“. Bouncer said opening the window that joined the driver's side with the rear area.

Louie turned to see the dog and grimaced.

“No she will, because we found the avatar!

Huey just stared at Dewey, and could only close his eyes and wish “Please wake up” With a helpless look. He couldn’t do anything anymore. Just wait and see what those guys will do with them.

_He began to think about everything that had happened... He knew he should not have agreed to leave. He knew that he must have been more responsible and not fall at the whims of his two brothers. All this was his fault and now a group of dogs were going to take them to an unknown city._

_He wondered, how is it that Dewey didn’t know that he already knew how to control his element well? Why did he get mad at them for that? Although he never needed to use water control in the boat, the boy must have been too clueless to ever find out..._

_… Or they were hiding that fact from Dewey so he would not know and he was very naïve to notice._

_..._

_It can’t be._

Louie, for his part, began to move his head a lot, managing to spit out the sock, making a grimace of disgust.

“PUAJ!“ Louie shook his head sticking out his tongue, and raised his hands to clean it.

“Hey! They're supposed to be quiet!“ Said the dog, rising from his place. Louie pulled himself back as fast as he could and tried to kick him.

“Don’t you dare to touch me!“ Louie said, now impatient about all this. But when the dog got close enough, he was paralyzed. “... Not the sock again...”

“You'd better stay quiet or I’ll put this into your throat“. He threatened him by showing him the sock.

Louie swallowed.

Huey just sighed and nudged Louie to calm him down. He couldn’t speak, so he just shook his head.

There was a lightning bolt, the rain came off, and it was at that moment that Dewey started to get up.

Huey opened his eyes wide open, and tried to scream at Dewey, forgetting that he that sock inside his mouth. His brother was alive! At least it was good because he wasn’t tied up...

Wait, why were his eyes shining? Why did he have such an aggressively inexpressive look?...

Why didn’t his brother's movements look like Dewey?

“... Dewey?...”

Dewey stood up suddenly, seeing the dog directly with his eyes shining light blue. And taking a step, he made a movement of arms that caused the dog to fly and hit with the roof of the truck. And the same movement made him come down and hit on the floor.

The two children froze from the impression. That wasn’t Dewey. They turned to see each other. Louie was frozen, Huey was just desperate, and they both started struggling to get rid of the ropes.

From the movement of those blows, the larger dogs stopped the cat and left the seats, to go back and see what the hell was happening. It was raining.

The avatar turned towards the doors of the truck and released a strong gust of wind that opened the truck, hitting the two dogs in the process. He left there walking as if it was nothing, still with bright eyes. He turned around and settled into a pose that showed up the want of a battle.

“Big Time?! When did he got up!?” The dog didn’t gave an answer. “… BIG TIME?!“ The dogs saw inside the truck, and only saw the two boys and the dog. Both dogs were stunned and turned to the little avatar that, now, was scary.

Louie untied his hands and legs a few seconds before Huey, who managed to get rid of the sock and the cords of his hands and legs. They both got up and looked out. How were they going to leave?! What the hell was happening?!

The dogs were placed in fight pose as well. But they didn’t have time to make their first attack when the boy ran to them with his arms loose and, thanks to this, he took water from the rain and grabbed the skinniest with it, throwing it through the air and causing it to fall on the roof of a house.

The biggest saw those attacks and could only stay paralyzed.

Dewey took a turn and made a gust of wind blow the mastodon. Now, he started walking slowly towards this dog, as it fell behind him. Closing his fists, he prepared to deliver a final blow, when two pairs of hands took him by the arms and pulled him back.

* * *

Dewey wasn’t very aware of what had just happened. He only knew that he had somehow fallen asleep. And now he didn’t knew where he was.

He felt as if he was floating on water. When he opened his eyes he saw pure emptiness. He tried to turn, walk, do something, but what surrounded him didn’t allow him to move much from his place. Out of nowhere he felt something push him forward and he was no longer lying down.

Wait, was he lying down? ... Where the hell was he? He turned to the sides again. He saw absolutely nothing and everything is starting to become a bit tedious. He crossed his arms trying to see his sides again; when he noticed that it was shining blue.

“What the...? “ He began to see his hands, his arms. He turned to the sides again. “ Where am I?”

“The Avatar State“ He suddenly heard. Dewey tried to turn around. He listened to those whispers that came to his head since he was very small, even before discovering he was the avatar.

“The Avatar state is a defense mechanism“, All those voices spoke again, but now one stood out, with a strange falsetto. “Designed to empower you with all the skills and wisdom of the ancient Avatars”.

Dewey tried to move, but it happened again. He couldn’t move from his place.

“The brightness in your eyes is the combination of all your past lives, which concentrate your energy in your body”.

Dewey started to get scared, hugging and turning around, looking for that voice. He recognized that voice, but where? Who?

“In the Avatar state, you are extremely powerful... but also, you are very vulnerable. If you die in Avatar State, the cycle of reincarnation would be broken, and the Avatar would cease to exist”.

The falsetto voice finished excelling, now only speaking to him. A figure of red light manifested in front of the duck. He was a man, quite low, with clothes of the fire nation, and big ears.

“And if you don’t control it, you can hurt someone who shouldn’t be hurt”.

And at that moment Dewey opened his eyes, as he collapsed in the arms of Huey and Louie completely tired.


	7. After the Storm

They spent two minutes of complete silence, seeing each other with confusion and not knowing what the hell had just happened.

Dewey turned up, to see that his brothers were holding him. Louie moved his look between Huey and Dewey without knowing what to do or say, just still feeling scared. And Huey turned to the sides, hoping that nobody else had seen anything of what had happened (even if he was still confused and scared).

Neither Huey nor Louie had the slightest idea of what had happened with Dewey or why his eyes shone like that; and Dewey didn't remember anything until before the coup.

The rock

Dewey closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, sitting on the floor now well.

"Ouch… My head…" He said, complaining, trying to rub areas where he felt pain.

Huey put a hand on his younger brother's back and rubbed his back. Meanwhile, Louie looked the sky, watching the drops of water fall in the ground.

"I think... I think we might go back to Goofy's house..." He said, swallowing, clearing his voice a bit. I still had the broken fear I had.

"Ye-Yeah I think so" Huey said pulling Dewey off the shirt.

Dewey complained a little, his body still hurt from the many blows he received. And now they want me to walk?

Just great

They walked in silence, trying not to separate. Huey went to the front, then Louie (so he would not get lost again), and in the end of the line, Dewey.

The boy kept his head down, walking while trying to rub his arms. Now he remembered more things. But they were somewhat blurred. He remembered that Huey knew waterbending… Thing that, again, gave him some disappointment that just made him felt betrayed.

"Then… You lied to me, don't ya?" The child asked, looking at his brothers with some disappointment.

"We didn't… Well, at least not me" Huey said, making a grin. He… He just didn't liked how Dewey was reacting to that. He really didn't knew that Dewey didn't knew!

"But... Who taught you?" He asked

Huey stopped abruptly

"Uncle Donald taught me. But... I didn't knew you didn't knew that..." Huey said.

"Louie told me they were going to buy things. When both uncle Donald and you went away when we're on the ground." Dewey also stopped, crossing his arms.

"Louie is good at lying, I'm not" Huey raised an eyebrow, turning a seeing Louie with distrust.

"Well, Uncle Donald told me you were going to buy things too" Louie said putting his hands in the pockets of his vest.

"And you told me that. But you always knew that Huey knows waterbending" Dewey saw Louie badly.

"Well, I knew but... But it doesn't make sense that you don't. He's always practicing in the boat"

"Actually... I use it in the boat for cleaning"

"But not to fight. And you know how to fight…"

"Because I didn't need to fight on the boat. We were always locked up and, well, uncle Donald, y'know"

"Well, how strange because my uncle never let me do anything. In fact I've never seen him do it like today"

"Well, uncle tells you to do other things when I start to mop the deck, for example. Or when we're on storms he never let you to be outside..."

"… That's right…"

"Maybe it was just... Lack of communication?" Louie said, trying to make it less painful for his older brothers.

"We have to talk to uncle Donald about this" Huey said, looking at both of his brothers. "What happened today was dangerous. Even if we've disobeyed and got out... It's not right that both of you doesn't know how to defend yourselves!

"That's a lie, I defended well"

"They hit you on the head and you fainted" Huey saw Dewey badly.

"Although he has a point, in the end he defended himself..." Louie said. "When... his eyes sparkled..."

Huey's look got horrified when Louie mentioned that. And both of them watched Dewey, asking for answers. What the hell have happened?! Really! They didn't knew.

"... Wait what?" Dewey saw them on both with confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"Eh ... Well, what did I do or what?"

"Well..." Louie scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Huey interrupted suddenly.

"You bended air, water and fire almost perfectly!" He said.

"Isn't that good?" He asked Louie watching a Huey out of the corner of his eye.

"NO!" Huey shout, getting even more worried. "Well, in any other circumstance, maybe I would be happy because he did it but... you seemed possessed..." The last thing concerned Dewey.

Dewey didn't move much. At any other time, he may have sang a song of full happiness (I mean if he did it perfectly it could have been awesome!). But the way they saw him demanded seriousness, above all because he saw that both of them were afraid.

"I… I don't remember any of that..."

"You already said it"

"Eh..."

"Just keep walking!" Huey grabbed the arms of his brothers and pulled them, starting to run. "We have to go back to Goofy's house before something worse happens!"


	8. Hope

Meanwhile with the duck and the dog, Donald managed to calm down Goofy, who was still crying. He didn’t blame him, but it was time to go home. Even so, both prayed a little longer before the altar to Max Goof.

When they finished, they picked up their things and went back to the house, walking again. Everything was silent between them for almost half an hour as they walked...

“A lot of time has passed” Goofy said.

“Of walking without talking?”

“No, the last time we saw each other”

“... A little, yes… Maybe a bit?...” Donald shrugged.

“A bit? About ten years!” Goofy said raising an eyebrow.

“Oh...” Donald grimaced. “You’re right...”

“So... What have you done?” Goofy asked, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.  “Besides of, you know, taking care of your nephews”.

“Well, nothing more than taking care of them. I mean, what can I tell you?”

“Gawrsh! You’re so boring now...” Goofy shook his head, laughing. - And why are you so attached to the kids? Where’s Della?

“I don’t want to talk about that” Donald started walking faster.

“W-Wait!” Goofy ran a little to reach him. Donald only sighed and lowered his steps. “What happened to Della?” Goofy took Donald's shoulder.

Donald sighed, somewhat jaded.

“She’s gone. That's it”.

“Della disappeared?...” Goofy blinked with surprise.

“She’s gone, that's it! A few... A few hours before Mick died...” They both made a face, and Donald continued “One day she didn’t came back and... we didn’t know anything about her since then” Donald shrugged.

 “… That’s rough buddy…”

They walked for a while in silence, one that seemed eternal. Goofy stared at Donald for a few seconds before breaking the awkward silence.

“Do you want to know why I come here to pray?” Goofy smiled onto Donald.

Donald frowned, now curious.

“... Yes, I do want to know. Why?” Donald asked, making a face.

“Because in Omashu, the police declared him dead six years ago” Goofy hugged himself while walking.

“That's a lot of time”. Donald regretted asking.

“I know. And if you increase the 4 years of searching, it has been a torture... But I know that my son is not dead”.

“... What? How?... Why you make a funeral for him?”

“It gives me hope”.

“Hope?”

“Yeap” Goofy nodded, smiling sadly.

“I-I don’t understand...” Donald said, looking forward.

“If you noticed, I put a candle on the altar, one that is new. But I didn’t turn it on. People say that if the spirit to whom you pray is here, the candle will light itself” Goofy looked at Donald.

“And how do you know it's true?” Donald asked, but not with bad intentions. He just wanted to know if his friend isn’t…You know, nuts.

“I have an altar for my wife at home, and whenever I pray the candle is lit. But in these six years in which I have prayed for my son, the candle has not turned on”.

“... If he's alive... Why haven’t the police found him?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know” Goofy sighed, somewhat sad. “I keep looking for him on my own, but I can’t leave the earth kingdom, not on my own… Not anymore”.

Donald was silent, Goofy also. And so they stayed silent for another half hour.

“... Hey, and how are your nephews? Y’know, their personalities…” Goofy asked, smiling a little, trying to change the subject.

Donald couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, what can I tell ya? They are mischievous” He laughed. “A trio of shenanigans… They always cause me problems” He sighed. “Each one is different. For example, Huey is the smartest”.

“And the other two?

“Dewey is the bravest” He shrugged. “And Louie is really cunning”.

“Oh boy. I wonder where they got that from?” Goofy turned towards the horizon and let out a laugh. “Because the only thing I see about you in them is that they are problematic”.

“HEY!” Donald gave Goofy a bad look, but the dog began to laugh out loud From the sight of Donald’s face.

Donald smiled little bit and couldn’t help but laugh a little. Goofy’s laughter was infectious and it was hard not to join in.

“Yeah, yeah. They are like Della, a lot. I guess it’s in their DNA” Donald said, smiling a little. “I guess her essence is with them”.

“I assure you that the three of them have something of you”. Goofy said looking at Donald.

Donald smiled a little. “I don’t think so”.

They continued for a few seconds in silence.

“And ... Are they benders?”

Donald turned around to Goofy.

“Eh... Yes. All three are teachers... But they have not learned much” He said, shrugging.

“Waterbenders or Airbenders?”

“Water, all three are water” Donald said Quickly, as if he wanted to drop the subject.

But Goofy knew Donald very well to know that something was not right.

“Why did you say it like that?” Goofy forced him to stop, taking him by the shoulders.

“I-It’s nothing” Donald tried to walk again, but Goofy went back to cross.

Donald stared at him, grimacing. Goofy narrowed his eyes.

“What's wrong? Have not you taught them or...?”

“Nothing. And I already said. The three are waterbenders”.

“You're lying”.

“Nope”

“Donald” Goofy saw him severely, something that was not normal in the dog. Donald swallowed, and sighed a little.

“I’m not lying. I just...haven’t told you the full truth...” Donald said quietly, turning to the sides and hoping they were still alone.

“What do you mean?” Goofy whispered too, frowning.

“Nothing...” Donald laughed, nervously. “Only that… one can bend water... and the other elements. Like... Air... Fire... Earth... And do other stuff too..." Donald squeezed an eye and shrugged, hugging himself.

Goofy opened his eyes wide.

“O-One of the three is the Ava-?” Donald covered Goofy's mouth, while Donald's eyes filled with terror.

“Don’t say it out loud!” Donald saw his sides with horror. Goofy took Donald's hand and took it from his mouth.

“Don’t you shut me up like that!” Goofy saw Donald in disbelief. “Are you serious?! Mickey reincarnated in one of your nephews?!”

Donald turned and started running, keeping a twitch in his eye in horror.

“COME BACK, COWARD!”

They hadn’t been running for ten minutes when The town came up on the horizon. This pleased the duck. Donald didn’t stop. “Why did I say that?” He said to himself. “I mean I know why, but still! I shouldn’t have done it!”

Goofy chased Donald all the way, Persistent that He should come back and talk.

“Donald! Stop running! Come on, we can talk about it!”

Donald finally spoke, turned back, finally talking to Goofy.

“I don’t want to talk about that! Ignore what I said! Please!”

“Why? I don’t get it”. Goofy frowned. “The old you would have been excited!”

“I know…”

“You can’t hide something like that”.

“I know…”

“The avatar is very important to the world!”

“I know!”

“The white lotus is going to come for him at some point!”

“I SAID KNOW IT GODDAMMIT!”

Cried Donald clenching his fists and teeth. He brought a hand to his face, rubbing the feathers between his eyes with some anger.

“I know, I know. And here I am just running away on a boat with my nephews”. He sighed with reluctance.

“Why don’t you want it to be known that the Avatar reincarnated?” Goofy asked again.

“... Because I don’t want what happened last time to happen again...”

Goofy grimaced.

“But you can’t control that...”

“I know...” Donald sighed, looking away. “But, the truth is... I don’t wanna go back to the white lotus. I don’t want them to find him because they're going to do the same to Mick”. The duck turned around again, starting to walk at a slow pace. Goofy followed him. “Mickey never had freedom of anything, not even to be a child. They wanted to make him an adult since he was eight, and that's why he was what he was”. He brought his hand to his head.

“Yes, but... But it's part of being what the Avatar is”.

“No. No he’s not”. Donald said, seeing it wrong. “No matter who the avatar is, it doesn’t take away from him that Dewey is still a person”. Donald crossed his arms. “And...I don’t want them to separate Dewey from Huey and Louie...like they did with Della and me”.

“... I think... You're right...” Goofy grimaced.

“Let’s just...let’s go back to your place. I’m gonna take them and we’ll get going...and you can’t stop us.". Donald sighed.

“O-Okay...”

They continued walking until arriving at the town, no more than twenty minutes. It was silent the whole way, again. Each time it became more and more uncomfortable that visit.

They passed through the streets, which still had some adornments from the festival the night before. The dim light of dawn led them to the entrance of the dog's house, who slowly opened the door. The smell of bread greeted them, along with three people sitting in the entrance: Two of the three triplets, and a boy of about fifteen years like Goofy.

The smaller dog got up from the ground and stared at the older dog.

“... Maxie?”

“Hi... You’re my dad... Right?”

Goofy hugged him, his tears began to run down his cheeks.

Donald widened his eyes, turned to his nephews ...

“... Where is Dewey? Max… Where did Max come from?”

At that moment, Louie tLooked up to Donald with red, wet eyes, holding back his tears. Huey got up from the floor and approached their uncle.

“I...I don’t know who they... there was a bunch of women. All in green. I don’t...I-I don’t know who they were but they came. They...they took Dewey”.

 

End of chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Ducktales or the Mickey Mouse and friends are not from my authory.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: The avatar universe is not from my authority.
> 
> Warning: Every similarity of this with another thing is only coincidence.
> 
> Author: Welp, this is my first english fanfiction in all the world. also my first ducktales fanfiction... I wish you like it guys!


End file.
